castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja
Ninja is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. His Magic is Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Sai. Ninja's specialties are advanced boss slaying, combo locking and knockback crowd control. Character-Themed Pun A ninja asks his buddy if he can hang out, so his friend responds "Shur-I-ken." While training in a dojo, a ninja asks, "Master, kun-ai ''take a break?" Description Ninjas attack the player in the Pirate Ship level but are also a playable character. They can be unlocked by beating the game with the Fire Demon, who is unlocked by beating the game with Orange Knight. His splash attack is very powerful in terms of boss slaying. His speed is the same as that of Red Knight, only for full damage, and it yields XP on bosses, and he can move about freely while casting it (he also has much more effective crowd control), and it's an inexpensive attack in general (the same as sawblades' expense). There are detailed mechanics as to why he's so effective, which are explained in the magic section. Involvement Ninjas are first encountered in the Pirate Ship level, after finding all necessary relics for the ship and giving them to the captain at the Dock. The level begins with the players rocking back and forth on their ship, when suddenly they are ambushed by a group of ninjas, who are apparently also pirates, as they are sailing a ship in order to plunder the player's ship, and also wear headbands bearing the "Jolly Roger". Ninjas initially have no obvious ties to other enemies in the game, the ongoing war, or the abduction of the Princesses. The ninjas seem to be only after the ship the player is riding in, most likely for personal profit. However, in the fight against Necromancer, a ninja and an Alien are two of the many enemies summoned to attack the players, although it is very unlikely that Necromancer had any type of arrangement with any of these two factions, and makes one speculate if all the corpses in Necromancer's room were just the result of the war and were placed there with the only intention of serving as magic shells for Necromancer to reanimate in case it was necessary. Magic Splash Attack '"Smoke Screen"' '''Element:' Stealth (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 A puff of purple smoke appears in front of you, knocking enemies over. Each upgrade adds another puff in front of the previous ones, up to a total of 7. A common misunderstanding is that this spell has much less range than most other splash attacks; however, the range is actually longer than what is shown, and can best be described as adding another puff at the end of the last visible one. The spell also triggers a special sound when used. This attack is very rapidly damaging. It's actually so rapid that Ninja kills bosses faster than Red Knight, and he also has smaller hitboxes, which helps him hit slim targets like Antlions more times than normal characters would such as Fire Demon, Brute/Snakey, etc. Because of this, even though the speed is less than that of those characters, the mechanics make it more economical because more shorter range/smaller hitboxes = hits per cast = more damage (as well as more XP) per cast = higher DPS = more effective boss slaying (as well as farming because of the XP). Long story short, sometimes less is more. Sort of like a well made guitar solo, it doesn't need to be as fast as possible as long as there's some speed and the artist puts some more thought into it. The difference is significant enough to make a visible impact on the results. Magic Projectile "Shuriken Toss" Element: '''Stealth (Non-Elemental) '''Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning shuriken used as a magic projectile. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Smoke" Element: Stealth (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple cloud effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *While attacking a ninja he will sometimes fall over, only for the player to find the ninja substituted himself with a log, and the real one reappears on the other side of the player, attempting to attack him. This can easily be dodged by moving around once they drop the decoy, and it can be blocked with your shield. *The log transformation may be a reference to many ninja/martial arts-based movies, such as Kung Pow or Karate Kid, where logs are often used, symbolically or physically, to represent strength. *The reason ninjas are on a pirate ship is perhaps a nod to the old comedic conflict about "Pirates vs. Ninjas". *The Ninja appears to be half pirate and half ninja. His attire matches that of a ninja and his weapon is a ninja sai, while his headband dons the Jolly Roger and he uses a mug of ale for a shield. *Ninja's white irises that appear in his portrait do not appear in game. *This character is also known as "Ninjer," and/or Sciomancer, which means "Shadow Mage." *Ninja is an A Rank character (A). *His picture on the player select screen shows him shushing the player. *As opposed to popular belief, Ninja ''does not ''have faster melee speed. *Ninja's arrows are Kunai. *The Ninja's starting weapon, the Sai, gives the greatest agility boost in the game, +6 Agility. This is likely a reference to ninjas having fast and quick movements, this may also be referenced by fact that the Ninja's shuriken flies faster than normal projectiles. See also * Playable Characters * Pirate Ship * Ninja Claw * Sai * Character Tiers Unlock Path Videos Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Former villains Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Enemies Category:B Rank Category:Awsom